Loathing
by Fowles
Summary: Where Quinn is at Hogwarts and Hermione hates her. Yrs. 1-7. Making it into a three shot.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray was always an enigma to one Hermione Granger. Looking back on it, it probably started the moment she set foot into the seemingly empty compartment. At first she was startled at the fact that it was not, like she thought, vacant. No matter, Hermione prided herself on being quite the conversationalist. Or at least, she had a lot of topics to talk about. Though when she sat down across the solemn blonde, she was met with only a brief nod. Hermione had expected something more friendly, perhaps a smile or an introduction. Instead she was given an icy nod and an even colder shoulder.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she stretched out her hand in the hopes that she could start a conversation. The girl just looked at her hand for a moment, before sighing and taking the hand with her own.

Hermione smiled the best she could. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

Raising an eyebrow that would become so familar in time, the eleven-year-old smirked. "I don't think I'll tell you my name if you ask for it in such a rude manner."

Offended, Hermione lifted her chin in haughty disagreement. "I did no such thing! I was the epitome of politeness!"

"'Who are you?'" The blonde mimicked with exaggerated bossiness. "Quite rude."

Just then a knocking was heard on the door, and a slightly chubby blonde boy slid it open. He seemed quite nervous as he was faced with the two girls, but he gathered whatever confidence inside and stuttered out. "H-have any of you s-seen my t-toad?"

Hermione's companion just snorted, which elicited a glare from the obviously mature one of the two. "No, I haven't. But I would love to help you find it. Anything to get away from this rude girl!"

Neville seemed to smile at the mention of gaining help, but paled at the insult. His eyes darting between two scary girls. The blonde in question just raised her eyebrow again, unaffected by the accusation.

Hermione humphed, before turning to the boy in front of her. Standing up, she outstretched her hand once again. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Who are you?" She stated the last bit with a forceful emphasis that scared the poor boy in front of her. Hermione was not paying attention though as she was too busy glaring at the girl.

"N-N-Neville."

"Well its lovely to meet you Neville! Come; let's get away from this rude girl." With that Hermione grabbed Neville's arm with force and dragged him out of the compartment. Just as Hermione turned around to slam the compartment door shut she heard the girl speak up one last time.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Hermione slammed the door, and turned around with a huff. Quinn Fabray, what a stupid name.

* * *

><p>It took a while for Hermione to settle in at Hogwarts. At first she was quite the loner, for no one could appreciate her intelligence enough to actually talk to her. What made her very mad was the sight of that damn Quinn Fabray at the Slytherin table. Everyone just seemed to adore her. Draco Malfoy was always seen in her company, and even some of the older Slytherins had taken her under their wing. It just wasn't fair! Here she was working her butt off and studying everyone night and yet she was the loner of Gryffindor! To make matters worse, Malfoy and his crew would always target her because she was a muggleborn. Even though Quinn Fabray was one herself! Hermione Granger hated that girl.<p>

Hermione couldn't help but feel smug once she befriended Harry Potter. It was another thing to put on her list-yes she made a list- about why she was better than Quinn Fabray. Because now she was good friends with not only two boys, but one of them was famous! Of course that's not why she befriended him, in the very least. Harry was kind and loyal, and even though he didn't study much he was nice to her and that's all that matters. Ron Weasley on the other hand was quite annoying, but in a sort of endearing way.

To make things better, they defeated a troll together! Well, not really together because all she did was sit in the corner screaming her brains out. It wasn't her fault really; Hermione just wasn't very good in tight situations. She blamed the fact that her parents were dentists and weren't prone to let her experience any adventurous things.

All Quinn Fabray had were the Slytherins, and while Hermione didn't usually like to be biased, they were all evil. Especially Quinn, she was the worst of them all.

It was a while before Hermione next thought about Quinn Fabray, for she was quite busy with the whole 'Philosopher's Stone' business. Harry was just so adamant about the whole spiel, and to a point so was she, that Hermione couldn't focus on anything besides her studies and research. As the group genius she always had to be on her toes for answering questions that the boys didn't know. And let's face it that happened a lot.

So the next time Hermione had thought about Quinn Fabray was when Gryffindor had won the House Cup. Ron was yelling something along the lines of, 'in your face you dirty Slytherins!', and Hermione suddenly remembered that she had beat Quinn once again.

Smugness washed over her as she scanned the depressed Slytherin table for her self-proclaimed nemesis. When she finally found her she was surprised to find that the girl didn't look upset at let all. She was actually smiling a little bit, probably taking amusement from the rage of her housemates. When the hazel eyes of her enemy snapped to hers, Hermione couldn't help the look of outrage that morphed on her face. She wanted tears, she wanted pouting, anything other than this apathetic creature before her!

Quinn seemed to understand that Hermione was outraged at the lack of emotion she was expression. So the bloody girl smirked at her. Smirked! And lifted that damn eyebrow in rebellion.

That bitch.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had a wonderful summer, if she said so herself. Her family had vacationed to France for a month, where she learned quite a lot of facts about both muggle and magical Paris. Also, she got a head start on studying for next year, because thankfully Ron's older brother Percy sent over a list of the second year syllabus.<p>

In fact, she had such a good summer she only spent two hours total thinking of ways to beat Quinn Fabray at anything and everything. It was nice to know that she was moving on from the silly childhood feud she had with her.

That was, until she saw her again in Diagon Alley.

Things were going smoothly so far, her parents were enjoying the views of the magical world, and she was able to spend time again with Harry and Ron. Harry even had an explanation, however dodgy, about the reason he didn't respond to her letters. If it wasn't for the fact the he didn't respond to Ron's letters either, she would think it was fabricated tale to end their friendship!

Plus, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books the same time she was in Flourish & Blotts! Fancy that! As a future scholar, she hoped that when Mr. Lockhart finally talked to her that they would hold quite the intellectual conversation she wasn't able to have with either of her friends. It was nice to know that there were people in the world who took learning magic to the same degree as her.

"Careful there Granger, your robes might get your drool on them."

Whirling around, Hermione was met with the familiar smirk that she had grown to hate.

"Fabray, what are you even doing here? Are you lost? Knockturn Alley is over there." She pointed to the ominous entrance located behind the Apothecary shop a few shops over.

Quinn shrugged and started running her finger over the binds of the books beside her. "Draco wanted to agitate Potter, and I just came for the ride. Nothing better to do you see." Tilting her head, she looked over Hermione shoulders to the crowd behind her.

"What's all the fuss about?"

Hermione huffed. "Well if you must know, a famous scholar is here."

"Who?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione responded with her usual haughty tone. "Who? Well Gilderoy Lockhart of course! Only the most esteemed scholar of the last generation! The things he's done with magic are legendary. And to think that he is going to teach at Hogwarts this year."

Quinn was listening to the mini-speech with the raised eyebrow, her face showing no amusement except for her eyes. "You do know that Lockhart is a total fraud, right?"

"A fraud! He is no such thing!"

"Yeah, yeah he is. Draco said he steals other people's stories, and that when his father went to school with him that he was just a mediocre Hufflepuff." She stated.

Hermione crossed her arms in agitation. "Well Draco doesn't know anything! And you Quinn Fabray are nothing but a mediocre school girl yourself! And maybe if you stopped listening to Draco Malfoy like a sheep you would realize how brilliant Gilderoy Lockhart is!" If Quinn was surprised at the outburst she didn't show.

Before Quinn could respond, a loud bang was heard behind her. Pushing Quinn out of her way, Hermione stormed to see what the riot was about. All she found was Mr. Weasley and someone who appeared to be Mr. Malfoy pointing their wands at each other in anger. Hagrid was trying to break them up, but the fighting boys below him didn't help. It seemed that Harry and Draco were also in a tussle of their own.

Siding up next to Ron, who seemed to be trying to throw the occasion kick at Draco when he could, Hermione yelled. "What is going on here?"

Ron turned to her in irritation, before yelling back. "Malfoy is being a prat that's what! He comes up to us and starts bloody insulting my family. Of course his dad is also a prat and had to insult me too, so Dad came and confronted him. Than all hell broke loose." Finally sparing her a glance, he suddenly tensed when he looked behind her. Hermione turned around to see what he was looking at and was surprised to find Quinn staring at the fighting men in amusement.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl who had not yet realized she was being stared at.

"Just waiting in line to get my books autographed by Mr. Lockhart. That is until Quinn rudely interrupted me." At the mention of her name, the girl turned to her with a raised eyebrow and finally seemed to notice that, not one, but two people were glaring at her.

"Did I miss something?" She said, her face adopting a smirk once again. She always was bloody smirking.

"Why don't you go and get your boyfriend and get out of here!" Ron yelled, pointing his wand as a threat. It seemed that Ron wanted to get into a fight too.

Quinn was of course unaffected as ever, for she just smirked and replied, "I could say the same for you."

It took Ron a moment to get it, but when he did Hermione had to physically restrain him from attacking the girl.

"'Mione let me go! She just said I was a poofer!" He yelled, valiantly trying to break away from Hermione's surprisingly strong grasp.

"Ronald! You can't expect me to let you hit a girl."

An unknown voice, who appeared to be Ron's sister, piped up. "The Devils spawn has no gender."

At that Quinn let out a laugh, which immediately captivated Hermione. At the time Hermione thought she was so entranced by the sound just because she had never heard it before. All she knew was that it was a beautiful sound indeed.

A loud bang broke Hermione of her musings, and she turned to find Mr. Blott yelling at them with his wand waved. "Get out! Get out the lot of you! I won't have a ruckus going on in my shop." Turning back to her company, Hermione saw Malfoy Sr. straighten out his robes before curtly insulting the Weasleys once more and dragging Draco out of there. Draco stopped, only for a brief moment, to beckon Quinn along. The girl in question nodded, before turning to Hermione and saying goodbye.

Hermione chose to be petty and ignore it, but apparently Quinn thought she didn't hear it so she laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Only when she turned to her did she repeat, "Goodbye, Hermione."

Sighing, Hermione responded. "Goodbye."

"Not even saying my name? How rude." Quinn replied, smirking once more. She didn't wait for Hermione's reply as she brushed past them and out after Draco.

Hermione chose to ignore the tingles on her shoulder, and instead focused on how much she loathed Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>"Given the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore is trying to encourage intermingling between Houses, I am forced to give pair you with someone from another House." Ignoring the groans from both sides of the room, Snape continued. "As such, I've decided to make this into a project. For the final exam you, and your partner, are to research a potion and then brew it for class. Now, here are your partners:<p>

Parkinson; Parvarti

Malfoy; Thomas..."

Hermione waited diligently for her last name to be called. Inside she was repeating the same mantra though; 'not Quinn, not Quinn, not Quinn.'

"Fabray; Granger"

Of course. Sighing heavily, she gathered her things and moved to the back of the class to where the girl was seating. Taking Malfoys departed chair, she laid down her things and decided to pointy ignore the girl next to her. It was proving quite difficult however, as the girl in question was staring at her intensely.

After a couple of moments the blonde spoke up, "Are you going to ignore me for the whole project?"

She scoffed. "I certainly can try."

"That's very rude of you."

Hermione bit her lip in agitation. Quinn knew that Hermione hated to be called rude, especially by her. Ever since that fated train trip, being called rude was just one of the many pet peeves she has.

"I'm not rude!" Swiveling around, Hermione faced Quinn was such anger in her eyes that Quinn almost regretted saying it. Almost. "I have you know that I have won awards for my politeness, so just leave me alone!"

It took a couple of moments for Quinn to reply. "Who gets awards for being polite?"

Hermione nearly yelled out in irritation. "Look, I can do this project by myself. All you have to do is show up on the day of the exam, and we'll be peachy. No intermingling necessary."

Quinn tilted her head. "What if I want to mingle?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I don't! So you can just deal with it!"

"Fine. I suck at potions anyways." Hermione inwardly smiled another thing she was better at than Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>The first thing Hermione worried about when she opened her eyes for the first time in months was about her studies. Since it is now the end of the school year, she had missed several exams. Unfortunately she was excused from all of them, except one. The Potions exam was a partner's project, so even though she was petrified, her partner still had to take the test. This also meant that she got the same grade as whatever her partner got.<p>

This caused Hermione to track Quinn Fabray down like a hound to find out her grade. It was actually quite difficult to find her, but eventually she saw her in the library right before the Final Feast.

"Quinn!" She yelled as loud as she could without getting in trouble. The blonde snapped her head up at Hermione's voice, and seemed to smile at her.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Who bloody cares if I'm awake? What did we get on our potions exam? Poor? Dreadful? Please let it not be a Troll."

Quinn smirked. "We got an O."

Hermione gaped. "What?"

"It means outstanding." Quinn said dryly.

"I know what it means! I was just wondering how someone as daft as you could get an O all by yourself!" She gasped. "You didn't cheat did you?"

Quinn laughed again, and momentarily Hermione forgot what they were talking about. "No, I just studied really hard."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Quinn hated Potions; it was a common known fact to everyone.

Quinn shrugged. "It seemed really important to you." Before Hermione could say anything else, Quinn was up and out of the library. -

It wasn't till the Feast had started till Hermione saw Quinn again. The girl was clapping politely, while telling a joke to Draco who laughed. When their eyes met, Hermione glared at her, but Quinn just smiled.

It was another thing about Quinn Fabray that Hermione hated. Despite being enemies, Quinn was never once hostile to her. Bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione never actually saw Quinn Fabray during her third year at Hogwarts. Of course, she would see her briefly passing one another in the hallways, or glances during meals. Hermione was as busy as ever, because being the over studious person she was, she thought it would be a smart idea to take every class available to her. At the time when she was filling her course, it seemed like a brilliant idea. To take every single class? Learning Muggle Studies in the view point of a wizard would be fascinating, she had thought. It took only three months for her to regret the decision.

The course work was too much for any normal human to handle; luckily she had the time turner and was able to navigate through her classes even if they were overlapping one another. Harry and Ron had almost caught her on several occasions, but her ability to lie smoothly proved to be successful. Or at least divert the conversation to something else. It was humorous how easy it was to change the subject with Ron. One word of food, Chudly Cannons, or Slytherins and he was off like a broom.

The only person who actually seemed to catch her was in fact Quinn. Given the fact that they shared Arithmacy and Ancient Runes together, Hermione had been forced to use her time turner for she also had Muggle Studies and Divination at that time. Whenever she would randomly appear at her desk, she would sense a piercing gaze from behind her. And every time she looked behind her, there was Quinn staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

In fact, the only time Quinn and Hermione had any real interaction was the time Hermione punched Draco Malfoy in the face. The prick was badmouthing Hagrid and Buckbeak, and Hermione was just not in the mood to put up with him. Usually she would just ignore what he said and focus on preventing Harry and Ron from doing anything stupid. Though that day she was already exhausted from all of her courses, and in Muggle Studies she had accidently got electrocuted, she was just a mess. So when Malfoy started going on and on about how his Father was so powerful, and this whole Buckbeak thing just proved why no one should mess with him.

It also didn't help that Quinn was staring at her the whole time with that bloody smirk! It was like she was daring her to do something!

When Malfoy brought up Hagrid, who was perfectly nice and never did anything wrong, she snapped. Before anyone knew it, she whipped out her wand was screaming profanities at the cowering boy. Jabbing her wand into his throat, she called him every bad name in her book. The fear in his eyes was wonderful to look at.

"Hermione, come on he's not worth it." Ron's voice echoed through her ears. No, he wasn't. Retracting her wand, she backed up from Malfoy and started walking away. She was perfectly fine with leaving the Slytherins alone and forgetting this ever happened. Hermione even ignored the snickers that escaped the bully's lips. What she couldn't ignore, however, was the sound of a familiar laugh that stopped her cold. Whipping around she punched Draco in the face as hard as she could. The boy cried out in agony and clutched his already bleeding nose.

Hermione's proudest moment of that year was remembering to throw a smirk at the amused Quinn Fabray before leaving.

* * *

><p>The World Cup was nothing like she expected it. She expected things to be more ...civilized, though she should have known that everything would be so barbaric. The game still had two hour to go before starting, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Ron, Harry, and her were sent to go retrieve water from the pump a mile or two away.<p>

They passed by quite a few Hogwarts students, and stopped a few times to greet them. Hermione smiled quietly at the way Harry stared longing at Cho Chang. She approved of him dating the bright girl, even if she was known to be quite petty.

Sighing, Hermione began pumping the bucket full of water, while Ron and Harry stared at pretty women passing them. Secretly she was glad Harry was beginning to act like a real teenager instead of a boy with the world on his shoulders. She guessed that it had something to do with Sirius.

Once the bucket was full, she passed it along to Ron, who took distractedly too busy staring a chesty brunette close by. Rolling her eyes, she too became distracted by music being played a few tents over. Mumbling something about being back in a sec, she started walking toward the sound. Boisterous laughing and yelling filled her ears as she watched the Irish dance their merry hearts out. They were swinging and spinning, it was a fun sight to see.

One dancer especially caught her eye and she was surprised to see Quinn Fabray in a simple Muggle dress, hooking her arms through a random man's arm and spinning around. A grin was playing on her face as she kicked up her heels while dancing, rather horribly.

I'm better at dancing too, Hermione thought. Normally she would be extremely smug about this fact, but the sight of a joyous Quinn was filling up most of her thoughts. Her face was slightly red from the physical activity, and her hair was whipping around her face. Hermione hated to think it, but she looked really beautiful.

Of course Quinn Fabray would be the first girl who developed, Hermione thought bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest. It seemed during that action that Quinn noticed Hermione; the blonde immediately stopped dancing and beckoned her over. Shaking her head violently, Hermione mimicked that she had to go with her hands.

Quinn just shook her head and bounced over to where she as, grabbing Hermione's hand Quinn dragged her to the center of the circle and began swirling around. Hermione couldn't help the laugh that busted out of her mouth at the terrible dancing. Quinn just ignored and started to do this weird thing with her heels, all the while smiling goofily.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt proud as she watched girls give her envious looks as she passed by them on the arm of Victor Krum. It filled her up with even more joy as she watched Quinn stare at the pair with a raised eyebrow.<p>

Hermione: 67, Quinn: 43

Yes, Hermione has kept score of all the times they beaten each other at something. She was clearly winning.

* * *

><p>Hermione sniffled quietly as a single tear fell down her cheek and onto the dusty tome in front of her. Her life was falling apart, Harry says that Voldemort is back and she can't quite believe that this won't affect her. Harry is her best friend, and she knew that she was his. Hermione couldn't leave him now, or ever, which meant that later in the upcoming war she was going to be put in a dangerous situation.<p>

"What's wrong?" A soft voice broke her concentration, and she quickly wiped whatever tears she had on her face.

Looking up she saw her enemy Quinn Fabray looking down at her with a worried gaze. "Nothing, just sad about the school year ending."

Quinn didn't seem to believe her. "Are you sad about Diggory?"

Hermione didn't know why, but this made her mad. "His name is Cedric, Fabray! And now that he's dead, I don't think you should continue degrading him by using his surname!"

Madam Prince quickly shushed them from behind her desk in the front. Blushing quickly, she glared at Quinn like this was her fault.

"Sorry. I don't know it would upset you so much." Quinn whispered.

"Well it does, you're half the man Cedric was."

Quinn smirked. "Well, I hope he was more man than me, given the fact I'm a girl."

All Hermione could do was glare at her. Quinn sighed. "Is it about what Potter's been saying? About You-Know-Who returning?"

"It's none of your business. So leave me alone!"

Now it was Quinn's turn to glare at her. "What's your deal? Why are you always so mean to me? I have been nothing but nice to you. Acing the potions exam, because of you, dancing with you at the World Cup. Why do you insist on being so mean to me?"

"Cause you called me rude in our first year!"

The blonde laughed. "That's it? That's really why you're such a bitch all the time?"

"N-no. It's because you're a jerk. You are a muggleborn and yet you bully others in the name of Slytherin. You're best friends with Draco Malfoy, who has been nothing but short with me. Plus, you're just down right awful!"

Quinn glared at her, and stormed out of the library. Leaving behind an even angrier Hermione. She really did loath Quinn Fabray.

Hermione refused to see Quinn fifth year, something Quinn reinforced 100%. Besides the icy glares in the hallways, and the overdramatic competiveness, they never actually talked until the DA came around.

Hermione's brilliant idea of the Defense Association expanded into this club of sorts that held over half of the fifth years. Even some upper years joined! Rumors circulated the school of this supposed 'army', which caused many of the members to be interviewed by Umbridge.

Quinn herself was curious of the club, if her cornering Hermione had anything to do with it.

"What are you, Weasley, and Potter up too?" Quinn had demanded harshly.

Hermione stuck her chin up in the air, trying to brush past the blonde to no avail. "I have no clue what you are talking about, Fabray."

Quinn grabbed her arm. "Look, I know you and every house besides Slytherin are up to something. I want to know what it is."

"And why would I tell you? A Slytherin?"

Quinn's grip on her arm tightened painfully. "All Slytherin's aren't evil."

"You're right." Hermione relented. "But most are, including you."

"No, I'm not! I'm sick of you always belittling me because I'm a Slytherin!"

Quinn's outburst surprised Hermione. She was so use to the cold demeanor that she usually got from the girl. So her this riled up was...interesting.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't hate you because you're Slytherin."

Quinn paused, momentarily hurt. "You hate me?"

Scoffing, Hermione replied, "Of course! We're nemeses, rivals, etc. You have to hate your rival."

Surprisingly Quinn laughed. Not just a normal chuckle, but a strong belly laugh that caused her sides to shake. "So thats why you're always such a prick around me? Because we're 'rivals'?"

"N-no, its also because you called me rude on the train in first year!" Hermione stuttered.

This response seemed to cause Quinn to laugh even harder, making Hermione blush.

"Hermione that was four years ago. I can't believe you've been carrying a grudge for all that time about a silly thing like that."

Hermione crossed her arms while Quinn sobered up. The blonde looked at Hermione with an amused gaze.

"I don't want to be your rival, Hermione."

Hermione looked up from the captivating view of her shoes. "No?"

Quinn smiled the first genuine smile Hermione saw since the World Cup. "No. I want to be your friend."

Shocked, Hermione pondered. "Can I still be better at you at stuff?"

Quinn smirked. "You can be better at everything."

Beaming, Hermione took Quinn's hand in her own in a forced handshake. "Deal! Quinn Fabray, I accept your offer of friendship."

That handshake leads to a tentative friendship. For the first few months it was just nodding in the hallways and the occasional study session. But soon it bloomed into a close companionship that rivaled the Trios. Quinn spent every night with Hermione from six to eight in the library. It came to be 'their time' and all their friends knew it. Quinn once skipped Quidditch practice to meet up with Hermione, a thing that the brunette yelled at her for

Draco gave Quinn a lot of grief for their friendship, but Quinn refused to give it up. Saying it was important to her, which caused Hermione to forgive her for missing Quidditch.

Sixth year started something different. Hermione and Quinn were studying in their usual spot in the library when Hermione came across a passage in her History book.

"Dark Lords were never present in the 20th century, not until Grindelwald in the 1950s. Almost a decade after Lord Voldemort began his uprisings in the United Kingdom. Thousands were dead after his most famous attack in Diagon Ally on September 16th, 1978. Most notable death was of Sally Hawthorne who died a hero after killing a werewolf who was raping a little girl."

Hermione didn't realize she was crying until the feeling of a hand pressed against her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked her voice unusually comforting.

Hermione laughed at herself as she began sobbing into Quinn's robes. Quinn never asked what was wrong again, but the look on her face said she also read the passage in the textbook.

At that moment Hermione knew that she never wanted to cry about Voldemort again.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Seamus Finnigan asked her as she took her place in the stands.<p>

Looking guilty she snapped back at him, "What can't I watch my two best friends play Quidditch?"

Seamus held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, Mione. Jeez."

Hermione humphed as she returned her gaze back to the field. Seamus thought it was odd how she kept looking at the left wing of the field. He was pretty sure Harry and Ron were on the right.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, you better not be taking me to the Astronomy tower to kill me. I want at least five Order of Merlin's before I die."<p>

Quinn laughed. "You caught me; I'm going to push you off the Astronomy tower. Hope you like heights"

They were walking for a good ten minutes when they finally stopped in front of a tapestry. Hermione frowned as she recognized the markings. They were in front of the Room of Requirement.

Quinn grinned at her. "Just wait." She then began pacing back in forth in front of the wall three times. When she stopped a door began to form on the wall, finally taking place as a solid door.

"Come on!" She grabbed her hand and they entered the room, Hermione still in shock. The brunette took a look around the empty room. Quinn had imagined it as the tree outside of the Great Hall. The spot where it was always crowded, but in here empty.

Quinn spoke, "Impressive, huh? I made it so there weren't any bugs too."

Glancing around Hermione found no differences from the setting within the room to the one outside. "It's perfect," she breathed out.

"Well come on, sit down!"

Quinn tugged on her hand so they both fell onto the grass. Lying back against the tree, Hermione turned to look at Quinn.

"You know, we've been friends for almost a eight months now and I still know nothing about you."

Quinn smirked, something that wasn't so irritating to Hermione anymore. "I know a lot about you."

"Like what?"

"Like your parents are dentists, your middle name is Jane, you love studying." Quinn looked at her with a soft smile. "And you're really beautiful."

Hermione blushed, before scoffing. "Me? The one with the buck teeth and bushy hair?"

"For someone who says they're so smart, you should know that beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Hermione stared at Quinn for a long moment. "You like me."

Quinn smiled. "Of course I like you!"

"No," Hermione propped herself up on her knees, suddenly excited at solving the mystery. "You like me. Like like me."

Blushing deeply Quinn stuttered, making Hermione grin even more. "You do! This explains so much! How you're always so adamant to get my attention, how you were so mean to me when we were little-"

"I was never mean to you!"

Hermione didn't hear Quinn's interruption, or chose to ignore it, "It makes so much sense now, you have a crush on me!"

"And so what if I do? You do too!"

Hermione snapped her gaze back to her. "I most certainly do not!"

Smirking, Quinn bobbed her head. "You want to beat me in everything you do, always looking for my face in the Great Hall, saving me seats in the library. Always fixing your hair subconsciously before study sessions."

The girl in questions quickly matted her hair, before stopping herself. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, you luuurvve me."

"Do not."

Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh shut up this is quite childish!" Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. She turned around from Quinn who was barely containing her glee.

After a moments silence, Quinn spoke. "So we both like like each other."

"I guess we both do."

And at that Quinn spun her around and kissed her.

Thus started the secret affair of one Quinn Fabray to Hermione Granger. Not many people were suspecting of their true relationship, for they were friends beforehand. Harry was suspicious at one point when Hermione came back from a make out session with messy hair, but luckily she had an excuse ready.

Quinn on the other hand was having trouble keeping the relationship from her best friend Draco, who was getting more persistent about ending their friendship. Luckily he was busy most of the school year with his side project.

They spent most of their time under the tree in the Room of Requirement. Quinn talking about how her mother grew up in an orphanage before moving to America to be with her father. How shortly after Quinn's birth her father was murdered. Hermione spoke about how she sometimes got tired of being smart, how she wished she could just fail a test every once in a while. Or be more brave and courageous like Ron and Harry, to which Quinn vehemently agreed she was.

Their relationship was weird. They fought a lot, but made up just as often. Whenever they were in each other's company they seemed to be better people. It was something that could be felt from within the room.

It was sudden, the death of Dumbledore. No one saw it coming just as no one could stop it. Harry was devastated when Hermione found him. Crying in the infirmary, Ron's hand on his shoulder and Ginny in his arms.

When Hermione entered the room, Harry looked up from his spot and grief struck his face even harder. Getting up from his position, he made his way to Hermione. Hermione shot a confused look at Ron, but was met with a hard gaze.

Out in the hall way, Harry leaned against the wall. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor, motioning for her to join. Once they were next to each other, Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you about Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

(UN-EDITED SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES)

Hermione sat at the empty table, nervously pulling at the hem of her dress. She watched with sad eyes as Harry, disguised as a Weasley cousin, danced with Ginny on the dance floor.

_She should be with Quinn right now. _

Hermione turned her gaze away from the couple as she saw Ron sit next to her. He pulled his chair closer to her, and she leaned into him for comfort. While their relationship never sprung into a romantic one, she took solace during the summer in their friendship. As Hermione was heartbroken over Quinn (though no one knew that) and Ron was dumped by Lavender, they found themselves spending a lot more time alone together now that Harry and Ginny were off in their own world. They sat in silence for a while, and Hermione couldn't help but think of the events that happened at the end of last year.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione, there is something you should know." Harry stated calmly.<em>

"_Harry, I already know that Dumbledore is dead. I passed by Kinglsey on the way here." Hermione replied, solemnly taking his hand. _

_The occupants in the room glanced at each other nervously. _

_Harry cleared his throat, and squeezed her hand. "It's about Quinn."_

_Suddenly, an icy dread took over her and she felt it was hard to breathe. "Is she okay?"_

_Ron scoffed, muttering something unrecognizable, before Ginny elbowed in the ribcage. _

"_What?" He yelled, "She's going to be mad too, just you wait."_

"_Ron, we have to handle this delicately." Ginny whispered at him, scolding his behavior. _

"_Just tell me what is going on." Hermione said, staring at Harry. _

"_Quinn was there, Hermione. She was with Draco." _

"_As a prisoner?" Hermione whispered. _

_Harry shook his head sadly. "As a Death Eater." _

_Hermione furiously shook her head, disbelieving the obvious lie. "No, that's impossible. Quinn would never do that, she's not like other Slytherins. She's good." _

"_Oh please, we all knew she was dark. I mean look at the facts; Slytherin, best friends with Malfoy, _blonde_, it just adds up!" Ron spoke up, gesturing with his hands. _

"_Will you shut up, Ronald!" Hermione yelled, waving her wand in anger. _

_Ron immediately looked at her with surprise, as did the rest of the room. _

"_Quinn wouldn't do that! She was my f-friend!" Hermione shouted at them, tears threatening to fall. _

"_I'm so sorry, Hermione." Harry spoke._

* * *

><p>"So we're leaving tonight?" Ron whispered, nudging her body away.<p>

She sighed, reluctantly picking up her head from his shoulder. "Yeah, I have everything in my bag."

He stared disbelieving at the small pouch that hung on a strap on her shoulder. "Really? That's pretty small."

"It has an expansion charm, Ronald."

_Quinn would know that_, she thought bitterly.

He smiled. "We would never be able to survive without you, Mione."

She felt warm by his words, and smiled back. "Same with you."

His ears blushed. "Nah, I'm not the brains like you, nor the bronze like Harry. I guess I'll settle for the beauty."

She laughed.

* * *

><p>For last couple of months, Hermione had been perpetually dirty, angry, and afraid. The hunt to find the Horcruxes had not been nearly as fun as Ron described it would be. Mostly it was a bunch of camping in woods, and eating things like rabbits and plants. Also, the company was worse than she expected. She thought it wouldn't be so bad to be living with her two best friends, but cabin fever seemed to get the best of them. Harry was always brooding, and Ron was always complaining. The two of them made horrible roommates. And at times she couldn't help but thing of Quinn, the Death Eater. She would wonder what she was up to, and if she has killed anyone. Generally, she just thought of her. Their bickering, her hair, her eyes, and the way she smelled after Quidditch. It was awfully corny, and Hermione hated it, but she missed everything.<p>

At the same time, Hermione was furious. The betrayal left Hermione an empty shell, full of knowledge but no passion. Harry and Ron could see it, but I doubt they really knew the amount of pain she was in. That is what she thought until Harry sat her down one day and confronted her.

"So, I have something I want to talk to you about." Harry said nervously, fiddling with his hands as he sat on the bed beside her.

Hermione growled. "I can't make the food better if there aren't enough ingredients to make things. If Ron wants better food, he should go home to his mother!"

Harry winced at her tone. "No, that's not it. It's about Q-Quinn.

Hermione's head snapped up. "What?"

Harry cleared his throat, before gaining whatever Gryffindor courage he has and asked her. "Were you two.. you know.. together?"

"E-excuse me?" Hermione stuttered out.

Harry looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not Ron, Hermione. I notice things."

"Oh, of course you do Harry, I wasn't saying you weren't. It's just, it's private."

Harry nodded. "I understand." He gave her hand a squeeze, before getting up from the bed and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Harry turned and found Hermione staring at her lap, tears rushing down her cheeks silently. "It wasn't supposed to happen, it just _did."_

Harry quickly sat down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder. Hermione buried her face in his chest and sobs broke out. Part of it was the fact that she did miss Quinn, but mostly it was the fact that she really did just need a cry. She thinks that Harry knew that.

* * *

><p>Spells were flying everywhere, as she ducked underneath rubble of stone. Ron was by her side, shouting spells into the sea of fire. They were amidst the battle at Hogwarts, and they were trying to get to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had gone to Ravenclaw tower with Luna to get the diadem, and now it was up to Hermione and Ron to find the last Horcrux in the chamber.<p>

Sprinting toward the girls bathroom, she quickly pulled Ron in, not before he shot one last curse at a nearby Death Eater. They stood panting by the bathroom sink, desperately trying to gain their breath. Hermione nudged Ron to get his attention, drawing him to the task at hand.

"How do we open it?" She asked curiously.

"How am I supposed to know? Harry's the one with the parseltounge."

She just rolled her eyes. "You said we could get in. J-Just mimic it."

Ron stared at her strangely, before adopting a determined expression and hissing out the most ridiculous attempt at parseltounge she ever heard.

"Ronald, that sounds noth-" To her utter shock, the bathroom sink sprung open allowing entrance to the chamber.

Ron grinned at her. "You were saying?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and jumped through tunnel, spiraling down to the floor with a large thunk. She quickly rolled sideways as she heard Ron coming down also, yet he still managed to fall on her leg.

She yelled out in pain, pushing him away. Luckily, no lasting damage, but it still hurt. Getting up, they both rushed to the entrance to the Chamber. Hermione took a moment to marvel at the grand scale of the chamber, before looking around.

"Did you find it?" She asked Ron, who was searching the place also.

"I believe I did." Hermione's head snapped up at the voice, since it wasn't Ron's. Turning around, she found Quinn Fabray leaning against Slytherin's statue with the same damn smirk she's had since first year. Except now the smirk made her heart race at the same time. Quinn pushed off the statue and slowly made her way over to Hermione.

Before she was half way over, Hermione snarled, "Don't you come any closer."

Quinn stopped, a flash of hurt crossing her face before she frowned. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Damn right you do!" Ron shouted, quickly taking a position next to Hermione, with his wand pointing dangerously at Quinn.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Ron, why don't you wait outside."

"He's not going anywhere." Hermione spoke up, glaring at Quinn.

Quinn looked at her. "Hermione, I need to talk to you in private though."

"You gave up that right when you became a Death Eater."

Quinn sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's more complicated than that, Mione."

"Don't call her that." Ron growled.

"Look, I'm here to help you, Hermione. I swear." Quinn replied, looking right at her.

"Why should I trust you?" Hermione said.

"He had my mum, okay?" Quinn replied. "I had to join, or he'd kill her."

"Had?"

Quinn's gaze turned hard. "The bastard killed her, right in front of me."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Hermione answered.

"You don't have to forgive me, or believe me; you just need to do one thing."

"And what would that be?" Ron said.

Quinn stared at Hermione for a moment, before saying. "I need you to kill me."

Hermione reeled back, out of all the scenarios that she played in her head for their reunion, this was certainly not one of them. "E-excuse me?"

Quinn's face was grim. "I need you to kill me. Look I know this is confusing, but we don't have much time."

"Confusing?" Hermione dryly laughed. "No, I'm not confused at all. Not only did we spend a fantastic year together, suddenly I figure out from Harry to you're actually a Death Eater! If I wasn't confused by that, I wait all year for a single sign that you're trying to contact me. Nothing! And now, when I finally see you, you ask me to kill you? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione's words were jumbled together, she was breathing so heavily she couldn't decipher whether Quinn had even understood anything she just said. The blonde's face was stone hard, not displaying any emotion.

"Please," She said, "We don't have much time to lose."

Hermione steeled her hand around her wand, never wavering from Quinn's face. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Quinn faltered, allowing a brief glimpse of pain to show behind her mask, before it was up again. "It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ron decided at this moment to speak up. "Actually Hermione, we have to get to going, why don't we just ki-."

"You finish that sentence Ronald and I'll castrate you right here right now." Hermione screamed, wheeling around to face him.

Ron swallowed.

Hermione turned back to Quinn, positioning her wand back to Quinn's face. "Now tell me."

* * *

><p>That's when Quinn started speaking. During sixth year, while her and Hermione's relationship was blossoming, her and Draco's relationship was starting to dive to the deep end. He was assigned to kill Dumbledore, something that he didn't tell Quinn. At the time, she didn't care what he was getting himself into because she was occupied with other things. However during the end of the year it turned sour. He confronted her about Hermione and everything, and she told him the truth. He was enraged, and they got into a huge fight. The next time they met was when Draco summoned her to the Room of Requirements. Once there, she was met with two Death Eaters, none that she knew. They handed her a letter explaining that Voldemort took her mother, and that in exchange for her life he wants her as a Death Eater. Quinn didn't know what else to do but accept. She was branded that night in front of Voldemort and all of the other members. Quinn, distraught, avoided Hermione for days until the night Draco told her the plan. It was the same night Dumbledore died. Quinn's job was look out and she admitted to cursing a couple of students on the way out.<p>

That night started the horror that was a Death Eaters life. Quinn spent weeks living with the Malfoy family, under supervision. Voldemort would stop by everyone once in a while, with letters from her mother. At first, Quinn was confused by this special attention. Why would he come in person and not deliver the message by a servant? It wasn't until one evening that she overheard Lucius have a conversation with Narcissa. He was scared that they chose the wrong side, and that this time they wouldn't be able to leave unscarred.

"Did you know he is a muggleborn himself?" Lucius said, clearly under the influence.

"What?" Narcissa replied, bemused.

"Yes! His name is Tom Riddle. What a _common _name. To think all this time we were following a _mudblood_. What do we do, Narcissa?"

Quinn left their conversation a moment later, mind buzzing. She heard that name before, from her mother, something about a childhood friend. When Voldemort came back a week later with another letter, Quinn decided to confront him.

"Why am I getting special treatment?" She said, not looking at him.

Voldemort stopped his movements of reaching the door, and turned back to her. His face was grotesque, and she didn't meet his gaze.

His lips curled into a thin smile. "You look very much like your mother, you know, when she was young."

"So it's true. You're the Tom Riddle from my mom's childhood."

He scowled. "Don't call me by that name. But yes, that was me."

Quinn finally looked at him, deep into those red eyes, trying to search for the answer. "If you know my mother, why would you kidnap her?"

Voldemort crossed the room and sat at the leather chair beside the desk she used for homework. He gestured to the chair adjacent to his, and she followed suit and sat down. His thin white fingers played with his wand, seeming to be lost in a memory.

"I loved her once, a very long time ago. She was the kind of beauty that radiated off everything, and seemed to touch your soul. That is before she married a _muggle_ and decided to have _muggleborn_ children with another man." Quinn reeled back, frightened by the anger that radiated off him.

"I promised her the world. I could have given her health, money, anything she desires. What could she get from a _muggle._"

"Love."

He scoffed. "I loved her, wasn't that enough? No, apparently not since she ran away with some man." He suddenly smiled. "I got my revenge though."

Quinn grew cold; a voice in her head told her she already knew what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

He laughed a low chuckle that worked up her spine and cracked at her skull. Voldemort leaned into to her, and spoke in a deep baritone. "I came to America, to that little town you grew up in, Lima was it? I came to your father's work, while he was walking home from work. What a simpleton he was, walking. I crept up behind him and stupefied. Then I dragged him to an abandoned warehouse, where I used a number of dark curses on him which I had been meaning to practice. I made him swear that he'll leave his family, that he'll pack his bags and leave town never to come back. Once I had that admission, I severed his head and fed the remains to Nagini."

Pale white, Quinn could only stare at the sadistic man in front of her. To stare evil in the eye was a concept she could not become accustomed to. A sudden anger boiled inside her and she instinctively leapt at the man. Before she could come in contact with her, she catapulted into the wall behind her. Dizzily looking up, she was met with a cold smile.

"Please don't try to touch me, Quinnie, I really don't want to hurt you." He strode to the door, before looking back, "I mean, you're practically my daughter."

From that moment, Quinn became obsessed with what he said. What did he mean? Are we blood related? No impossible, my mother rejected him! It took months of research and speculation, before she finally pieced it together. It was actually the night Hermione and the Trio was prisoners of the Malfoy's. Draco banned her from helping him, and she ended up being locked inside her room. Luckily, there were vents that she could climb through. Quinn's plan was to reunite with Hermione and get them out of there. The Malfoy's could go die for all she cared. She was crawling through a passage that led to the dungeons, hoping she could find the Trio there. Once she reached the group, she found that Hermione was in fact not there. Panicking over this fact, she could faintly here the blood curling screams coming from the other room. Quinn slapped her hand across her mouth to keep her from calling out. Listening intently, she could hear Ron and Harry's conversation.

"We have to get out of here." Ron said, stating the obvious.

"I know. The Malfoys have the sword though." Harry replied, searching the room.

"So our plan is to miraculously save Hermione, grab the sword, and while we're at maybe kill a few Horcruxes?"

"It's not ideal, but it's the only plan we got. There are only a couple of Horcruxes left; Dumbledore says that the Horcruxes are based on the stuff he cared for. We know that four of them are Hogwarts memorabilia, one is a Gaunt family heirloom, one is his diary, one is Nagini, and one is a personal item from the girl he loved from his orphanage."

Ron groaned. "I forgot about that one. What was the girls name?"

"I don't know the last, she changed her name. It was Judy something." Harry said.

"It could be anything!"

"I know, okay? Just calm down, we need to think of a way to save Hermione."

Moments later, Dobby was found which led to Hermione being saved and their escape. Quinn quickly rushed back to her room before Draco came bursting in, complaining animatedly about the recent events. Quinn only turned him out, instead latching on the piece of information Harry unwillingly gave her. The next day she spent searching the Malfoy library for any information on Horcruxes. It explained the general gist of it, which allowed her to connect the dots. His final sentence was, 'We're practically family, right?' meaning that somehow, they are connected by blood, soul, or magic. Since she knows they're not related by blood, perhaps they are by magic. It explained everything! Why since immediately upon entering the Wizarding World, the Malfoy family latched onto her and provided protection. Why, in the middle of the night she would have dreams of murder and Harry Potter. Why, whenever she is near a snake, she hears voice s.

"I'm a Horcrux, Hermione." Quinn said, ending the story she just told.

Hermione shuddered, tears forming in her eyes. She hates crying in front of Quinn, but at the moment it seemed impossible not to. "No, impossible."

Quinn stepped forward. "It is! It's true, I asked him himself. I'm a horcrux, Harry and I both."

Hermione began shaking her head furiously. "No, you are not a Horcrux!"

"Hermione!" Quinn grabbed her face. "You need to listen to me! If I live, Harry can't beat Voldemort. I need to die."

"There's another way, surely."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't have the connection with Voldemort that Harry does. There is no prophecy foretelling my victory. I have to die."

Hermione began crying profusely, while Quinn took her in her arms. "I really missed you, you know." Quinn murmured.

"I missed you too, far too much testosterone on the rode with Harry and Ron."

Quinn laughed. "I would think."

Hermione tightened her hold on Quinn. "I don't want to kill you."

Ron cleared his throat. "I know that this is highly inappropriate, considering the situation, but are you two- you know, together?"

Hermione glared. "Yes, you ignorant baboon."

Ron held up his hands in defeat. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry. Why are you so mean to me today?"

"Well this is a highly emotional situation!"

"Doesn't mean you should yell at me!"

"I can yell at you anytime I want, Ronald!"

"No you can't!"

Quinn suddenly spoke up, "Why don't you kill me, Ron?"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" Ron replied.

Quinn smiled sadly. "Why don't you kill me? To tell the truth, I don't really want Hermione to, and well you're the only other person here."

Ron stuttered, "I-I don't know."

Quinn sighed. "Well I can't kill myself, my magic wouldn't let me."

Hermione quietly whimpered. "I'll kill you."

Quinn paled. "No, absolutely not. I cannot have you live with that."

"I have to," Hermione said, fiercely, "I love you, so I have to be the one to kill you."

Quinn suddenly laughed. "I love you too." Quinn stared at Hermione for another moment, before lying down on the cold floor.

Hermione kneeled down beside her, cupping her face. She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I will never forget you." Hermione whispered.

Quinn smiled, "How rude."

Hermione faltered. "What?"

Quinn just smirked at her, with the same damn smirk that Hermione has grown to love so terribly. A sharp pain hit her chest thinking she'll never see it again.

"Saying such things to a girl," Quinn replied, threading their fingers together, "Makes her not want to die. It's terribly rude."

Hermione laughed, but it turned into a deep sob that racked her body. "I really don't want to do this."

"Neither do I, but then again I heard that death is the next great adventure. I hope I don't die in that one too."

Hermione raised her wand to Quinn's temple, the incantation on her lips. "What's your last words gonna be, Fabray?"

Quinn thought for a moment, "I want my last words to be 'I once met a girl, who was probably the most infuriating woman I have ever met. She made me so mad, that one time I punched a wall in the common room. Though throughout ever class, year after year, I looked for her. She was an enigma, and despite loathing her, I guess I loved her too. My mom once said there's not much difference between love and hate. I guess she was right'." Quinn smiled, and nodded her head.

Hermione muttered the words and watched as the green light flooded the room. The glow in Quinn's eyes dimmed, and yet the smile never faltered. She died with the girl she loved, and no one could die a better death.

**AN: **_**I was so tempted to write a scene where it turned out there was a way for Quinn to survive, but I thought that would be too mean. I m so sorry it took two months and a day to get this out, I am horrible person. **_

_**Hopefully my next project is better! I liked this story, but I felt it was too rushed. I don't know. **_


End file.
